


An Incubus's Hunger

by Daydreamer



Series: The Incubus Chronicles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Modern Era, Romance, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owner of a club that caters to both humans and Others, Itachi Uchiha had everything going for him until he met an incubus with a hunger that takes him to the brink. Lust and desire explode as human and incubus come together to feed each other's hunger</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxxredgypsyxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xxxredgypsyxxx).



> written for xxxredgypsyxxx on ygallery. There will 3 parts to this. I hope everyone enjoys it.

The world had changed in recent years. Life worked in such ways, but it was doubtful anyone could have predicted this route it would take on that fateful morning in January. For hundreds of years, the world was firmly steeped in its belief that all the monsters of legend were just that, legends. Vampires, witches, werewolves, and the like were nothing but stories told on cold nights to frighten children. Books romanticized their histories and movies desensitized humanity to them. Reality was made up of only humans.

When the spokesman for the nonhumans held his first press conference, the world was unprepared for the truth that had hid in the shadows for so long. Those things most feared in the darkest of dreams, the fantastic and the horrific, were real and seeking their own time in the sun, no longer willing to hide what they were from the humans that claimed dominance over the world. Monsters were real and they were among humans. No one could have been prepared for the changes that were brought by the revelation. The world would never be the same as the many races attempted to find some sort of balance in a world turned on its ear.

oOo

A pulsing beat of heavy bass rippled through the interior of the club, thrumming so deeply that it could be felt by the very soul of everyone inside. The centrally located dance floor was packed to bursting, bodies gyrating amidst the scent of sweat and sex. The occasional waitress darted expertly through the tables and booths arranged around the circular dance floor, taking orders and dropping off drinks while avoiding groping hands with expert ease and snatching offered tips. It could have been any club in any city.

But, it wasn't.

At the end of the long bar taking up an entire wall sat Itachi Uchiha calmly watching with intense dark eyes. Crowds of people stood along the length, shouting out drink orders to the three bartenders manning the area. The amount of money that exchanged hands brought a smile to his lips as he slipped his glass of mineral water.

It had been a gamble after the first announcement of the Others' existence. The government required all Others to register their species and addresses. Stores and restaurants began to limit service to humans only in fear of human customers being transformed against their will into some of the less appealing Other species. The world was once more reverting to the old ways, limiting access to certain venues because of species much like sixty years prior when people were limited by the color of their skin.

He watched places close their doors to a certain type of people and saw a chance to profit from it. While other businesses feared what they did not understand, Itachi embraced the difference and immediately arranged to open a small club that catered to any who wished to enter, regardless of species. The first night, the place was packed to the limit of the fire code and was the start of a dozens of other clubs and restaurants where humans and Others could mingle without judgment. This was especially beneficial to cross-species relationships.

A hand touched his shoulder and he glanced back to see his brother standing at his side. A jerk of his head to the side was the only sign he needed to finish off his drink. Standing with almost unnatural grace, he followed Sasuke. He shook his head as they entered the back hall where the employee break room and his office were located.

"I see Hinata allowed you some freedom for the night, Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's not like that and you know it. If she wasn't pregnant, she would have made me bring her."

"Well, I'm sure once the baby comes, you can come have as much fun as you like."

"Not likely." Sasuke pulled up the blinds covering one wall in Itachi's office and stared out amazed through the one-way glass located behind the bar. "I can't believe you made this work."

"It would have happened eventually, I simple decided not to wait for someone else to get rich from it first."

"Have you had any trouble?"

Itachi shrugged and tugged a cigarette from a case on his desk. "No more than expected. I hired a few Others as bouncers and they are working out nicely. Your friend, Naruto, is one of them."

Sasuke heaved sigh. "I can't believe that idiot is an Other. I never knew."

"They were very good at hiding. I don't think anyone would know if they had not come out to us. They hid for centuries with little getting out, but the occasional novel based vaguely on them. Naruto and I talked about it one day. He explained the excessive rules that were drilled into him from the day he was born."

"I still can't believe it. He's a damn Kitsune-Tsuki. No wonder my allergies always seemed a little worse around him. I always thought it was that damn cat of his."

Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's miffed expression. He had to admit, he had never thought Naruto Uzumaki was anything but a bit over-the-top excitable and a grade-A prankster. Granted, there was always something about him that he could never quite put his finger on. Until the Others came out, he had always chocked it up to the boy's eccentric nature.

"He's one of my best. I'm going to promote him to head bouncer over all my clubs and let him handle training of new hires."

Sasuke accepted an offered cigarette and sighed happily as he lit the end and took a deep drag. "God, I've missed these. Hinata made me quit."

"She'll know you smoked one when you go home."

"She knows I was coming here to see you, so she'll expect me to smell like a cigarette factory and she'll be asleep by the time I get home, so I'll just brush my teeth and she'll be none the wiser."

Sometimes his brother was so stupid. Hinata would catch onto his bullshit one day and then he would be in the doghouse. Of course, Itachi enjoyed tormenting his younger brother and would help him on the way to his suffering with a smile on his lips.

They were sitting with their cigarettes in companionable silence, watching the coming and goings of the bar when a very pale man stepped up. There was no sound, but Sasuke nearly choked on his drag of nicotine when a glass of thick liquid was presented to the customer.

"Holy shit, you got approval to sell blood?"

Itachi could not help, but be smug at the surprise in Sasuke's voice. "I did. Premium blood at that—tested for diseases, abnormalities, and tampering. I've even arranging to create my own processing plant to procure and store it, as well as specialty blood such as the blood from diabetics or vegetarians and the like. I'm told the flavor changes depending on eating habits and health. It will cut costs of dealing with additional testing. I refuse to sell subpar products in my businesses I don't trust people not to tamper with products intended for Others."

"Of course not, Mr. Anal. I didn't think that it was allowed it to be sold legally. Tell me, how did you do it?"

Itachi tapped off some ash into a tray and crossed his legs while watching the vampire hand over several bills to the bartender. "Very carefully."

Until recently, the selling of blood was illegal and vampires were forced to go about it the old fashioned way—either stealing from blood banks or on the hoof, so to speak. Recent legislature agreed to allow businesses to buy and sell blood to patrons. Ever since the Others were recognized as citizens of the country, something that took nearly three years to accomplish, Other lobbyists had begun to push for allowing those restricted to certain diets to be allowed to purchase their sustenance, such as blood, legally. Since Itachi's clubs and restaurants were some of the only servicing Others openly, he'd had quite the stake in the outcome of those lobbying for changes regarding Others. They were still waiting for marriage recognition with Others. Everything in its own time, he supposed.

"You're a genius. It makes me wish I had gone into business instead of medicine."

A smirk was sent in his brother's direction. "Don't pout. You invested in my businesses and have made quite the nest egg as a result."

"Does it ever bother you that we never realized that our neighbors and friends were lying to us the entire time?" asked Sasuke after a moment.

"Naruto again? If you like, I can call him in here and leave you two a little alone time. I know you two haven't spoken since he came out as a Kitsune."

Sasuke flushed and shot a vulgar gesture in Itachi's direction. "Fuck you. I'm married remember."

"Where is your mind at, Sasuke? I just offered you a quiet place to talk with a friend."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Besides, I would rather not talk about Naruto if you don't mind."

Itachi simply shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the window to people watch all of the varieties of species that frequented it. This was his first and favorite of clubs. He checked in on the others randomly, but on any given day, he could be found in this office going over the books and dealing with employee disputes.

He glanced back at his brother. It really was a tragic sort of drama with Sasuke and Naruto, especially since his brother was an impending father with a beautiful wife that he knew he loved. But it was not hard to see he felt deeply about Naruto as well. That was a mess and a half that he had no intention of sticking his nose in any further than it already was.

Just as he took a deep drag on his cigarette, something caught his attention through the glass...and apparently his brother's judging by the way he froze where he sat and stared adamantly at the figure that had ambled up to the bar, and was immediately swarmed by every man and woman within the near vicinity...including all three bartenders.

Long, dark hair, flowing like an inky waterfall, reached mid-back while pale, flawless skin contrasted perfectly. He was almost femininely delicate, but there was no doubt in features that he was a man. High cheekbones tapered into a delicate jaw and slender chin—the perfect features of any given model on the cover of a magazine. He was perhaps the most attractive man Itachi had ever seen.

He was stunned silent, the inhaled smoke flowing out of him in a long burst. In that instant, he wanted that man. Every fiber in his body said he belonged in his bed and his body was instantly read to comply with the need running through him. When he saw another man place a hand on the man's shoulder, something inside him nearly snapped and he shook his head to dispel the sudden rise of homicidal urges.

"The fuck?" muttered Sasuke before dropping his gaze to where his pants were obviously tented.

Itachi shook his head again, fighting back the urge to stand and punch Sasuke for even thinking about the man that had caught his attention. Realization worked through him and he fisted a hand in his trouser leg while fighting the call that drew him desperately toward that intoxicating creature, separated from him by a thin layer of glass.

"It's an incubus."

Sasuke's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "What?"

"I guess you're not as straight as you thought if your body is answering his call." He stood with as much grace as he could, considering the heavy hard-on that was being constricted by his underwear and trousers. "I suggest you head out of here before you're sucked into the pheromones any more than you already are."

"An incubus? Why is it here?"

Itachi laughed and fought to keep a limp from showing as he walked to the door, clenching his fist on the knob. "I assume he's hungry and decided to dine out."

Sasuke stared at him, not at all impressed with the cracked joke. "He's causing mayhem in your club. A mob is practically forming around him. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take care of it. Just go home to your wife, Sasuke."

He heard Sasuke walking behind him as they exited the muffled hallway and into the core of the club where the music still pulsed like a heartbeat. Though the main focus of his attention was on the unknown incubus, he did catch the way Naruto watched Sasuke like a starving dog would eye a bone. His bouncer was not unaffected by the draw of the pheromones, but his attention remained more on Sasuke and less on the actual cause of his desires. He really did pity Sasuke and Naruto. They would have made a nice couple. He was fond of his sister-in-law, but he would have to be blind not to see something was missing from his brother's life even if he didn't.

There was nothing that could be done about it. He had more important things to focus on such as fucking the brains out of that incubus after getting him out of the club before a riot really did break out. While the Others weren't quite as mesmerized as the humans, they were not immune to the pheromones being secreted from the incubus as was evident by the hungrier than usual looks Naruto sent in Sasuke's direction as he had left.

The humans were another matter altogether. They were seriously becoming an issue at the bar.

"Kotetsu, what's going on here?" He knew exactly what was going on because it was affecting him to such a degree that sweat was beginning to stream down his back and pool at the small of his back.

"Mr. Uchiha!" Kotetsu looked torn between embarrassment and frustration. "We were just..."

"I know what you were doing. If you want to keep your job here, I suggest you start doing it. There are customers waiting for their drinks."

"Yes, sir."

With that taken care of, he pushed his way through the crowd until he reached the cause of the cluster. If he thought he was aroused before, being this close to the source nearly sent him to his knees. The smell of lust filled the air, and his own was added to the mix. He wanted to strip that incubus and fuck him in front of everyone so they would know who he belonged to.

The incubus must have been psychic, because as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he turned almond shaped hazel eyes toward Itachi. A small quirk of a smile broadened in welcome, and interest spread across his expression, as if he had ordered a steak and it had just arrived.

Itachi wrapped his hand around the incubus's bicep and dragged him away from the bar and through the crowd. If it was rowdy before, it was doubly so now. Crowd control was needed immediately.

"Naruto," he shouted, knowing the strength of kitsune ears would hear him over the loud din of people and music. "Get this shit under control."

That taken care of, he lowered his lips to a delicate little ear and growled. "Turn down the pheromones, incubus."

A tapered brow quirked before the wildness of the crowd seemed to ease. The surrounding people were obviously still aroused and pissed off about the state of hunger they were in, but it was a manageable state for Naruto and the other bouncers to control. Itachi used the relaxing of the atmosphere to practically drag the incubus out of the club and toward the privacy of his office.

"Where are we going?"

Itachi felt his balls contract at the sound of the voice from the creature that had, until that moment, been completely silent even as he was dragged away. He had thought he would balk, but he followed docilely. It was like he was exactly where he wanted to be and that thought alone was just as arousing as the faint tingle of incubi pheromones still rushing through him.

"My office."

"Then, I suppose you're the owner of this very fine establishment."

"I am."

"I was surprised to hear of clubs and restaurants that did not restrict Others from admittance, even more surprised to hear they were owned by the same man."

Itachi shrugged and opened the door to office, dragging the incubus inside. "I saw an opportunity to make a profit, so I took it."

"A smart move."

"I'm glad you approve," purred Itachi as he closed the door behind the incubus, finally having him completely to himself.

"Well, you have me here, so what are you going to do, Itachi Uchiha?"

"You know my name?"

"There are few Others who don't know of Itachi Uchiha and how he is the first human to welcome us openly into his businesses, even hiring Others."

Itachi tightened his hands on the incubus's biceps. "I don't want to talk about my clubs."

He nudged the incubus back until his hips were pressed to his desk. A visual of having that sexy body sprawled out across his desk while he rammed inside him played out through his mind and he very nearly came where he stood. He had no doubt the incubus could smell his lust because he was practically salivating, and very aroused himself.

"Why did you come to my club?" asked Itachi hoarsely as he attempted to control his spiraling descent into the pheromone-induced lust.

"I think you know," teased the incubus. "I was about to settle for a hamburger when a prime rib walked right up to me."

"I would prefer not to be referred to as food, Incubus."

The incubus glared at him. "My name isn't Incubus, it's Haku. And, let's try not to ruin a perfectly good mood. You know what I need and are willing to give it, considering you brought me here, away from prying eyes...unless you like that sort of thing."

Turning his hazel eyes to the two-way mirror, Haku smiled sweetly. "Or, perhaps, you like to watch instead."

"You're a tease," snarled Itachi before tugging Haku roughly against him and slamming their lips together.

It could only vaguely be called a kiss, rather it was a meshing of mouths and teeth and tongues. Itachi felt as if he was the one starving. All he could think about was devouring this exotic creature whole. He wanted more, needed more. The kiss only whetted his appetite.

Haku was more than willing to comply as he was lifted onto the desk, wrapping his legs tightly around Itachi's waist. His hips ground upward in a tantalizing motion that caused the room to burst into flames as their lusts exploded. 

Itachi swiped a hand to clear the papers and decorations from the desk. He felt like an animal, but was determined to make the previous fantasy of taking Haku on the desk a reality. This need was driving him to the point of madness and beyond.

He knew he was being used, that he was nothing but sustenance to an incubus, but could not find it in him to care about that. The need to sate this tumescent desire overrode every normal sensibility inside him.

It had never been like this before. He could never recall losing control to this degree, even with one of the few sex partners who had become a lover instead of an easy fuck. Haku was driving him to degrees of need that surpassed anything he had ever felt for anyone. He knew without a doubt that the orgasm that came from this encounter would put all others to shame and likely kill him in the progress. The rumor that incubi and succubae were the best lovers was about to be put to the test and probably pass with flying colors.

"God, your lust tastes so good," groaned Haku as he threw back his head.

Itachi panted and bit down on the lobe of a revealed ear as hair slid out of the way. His hands struggled to tug Haku's shirt over his head while fighting to keep some finesse in his actions. Haku chuckled and gripped his shirt, pulling it off and tossing it onto a nearby chair, revealing a hairless chest that was sculpted to perfection.

His lips could not resist lapping and biting at perfect little points of coral-colored nipples that were revealed to him. The salty taste of the skin was like an aphrodisiac, causing even more blood to pool southward. If he did not get inside him soon, he was going to blow his load in his trousers like an untried youth.

"I need to fuck you...now."

Haku laughed and lowered his hand to cup the bulge in Itachi's trousers. "Don't worry, you won't come yet."

Itachi whimpered and thrust forward into the hand. He had never been this hard in his life. Every spare ounce of blood was pooling in his groin.

With an out of breath groan, he began to rip at Haku's loose black jeans. He wanted to fuck him, taste him, and fuck him some more.

Haku lifted his hips as his jeans were ripped down his legs along with his shoes. Twinkling amusement lit his gaze and he trailed a hand down the length of his chest to the hard shaft rising from between his legs. His elegant fingers wrapped around the length and began pumping while deep hazel eyes stared intently at Itachi.

"Fuck," hissed Itachi at the display.

"Have you ever been with an incubus, Itachi?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Then, you're going to think you've just died." Haku slid from the desk and pressed against him. "Take me. Feed me."

Itachi did not need to be told twice. He flipped Haku onto his stomach and pressed him down onto the desk, skillfully reaching over him and into a drawer where he kept a bottle of lotion. Despite the raging lust that was consuming him, body and soul, he had at least enough mind to see to the comfort of his companion, though he thought Haku would not have minded if he took him dry. Incubi were designed for sex of any kind.

Pressing apart the pale globes, a soft pink puckering of skin was revealed. He wanted to taste him, unable to stop himself from lowering his head and running his tongue of the rough skin. That strange sweetness was there too and his body contracted with need at the taste. Pheromones designed to inflame him?

He shook his head, dispelling the questions. Considering the shape he was in, it was a wonder he had the mindset to even question it. He squirted the lotion on his fingers and pressed them inside the heat of Haku's body. The tightness closed around him and he groaned in anticipation of what was to come.

"More," hissed Haku, his hips bucking back against him. "Give me more."

Itachi ripped open his trousers, uncaring that he tore the zipper in his desperation, and slicked his cock in a quick motion, barely being able to bear the touch of his own hand on the over-sensitized flesh. His dick was an angry red, the head leaking fluid copiously. There was no point in waiting because he could not. His body was fully overriding his mind and pushing him into instinct mode.

There was no option to be slow or gentle. He lined up the head of his cock with the lotion slicked pucker and shoved his body in with as much force as he could manage considering the tight grip that nearly clenched his cock off. Haku yelped beneath him, and shifted with a gentle roll of his hips.

His head was thrown back, a few long strands sticking to his face with the sweat that seemed to be pouring from one another, slicking their bodies. Itachi's clothes were firmly stuck to his body, the only place he touched skin to skin with Haku was at his crotch...and that was frustrating him.

Buttons flew about the room, making clattering sounds as they bounced against furniture and the floor. He tossed the ruined shirt to the floor and pulled Haku's slick body against him. The familiar, musky odor of arousal teased his nostrils, bringing with it a new rush of need. His hips began moving of their own volition as his lips kissed and sucked at the neck and shoulder of the body beneath him.

"God," he whispered.

His hips pounded hard and fast, his dick sinking time and again into the warm body. It could not have been comfortable for Haku to have his front pressed so roughly into the hard wood of the desk, but the small grunts and cries that escaped him were filled with anything but discomfort.

Tension began to build in his lower spine, spreading down into his balls with every thrust. He was almost there. The pleasure was almost painful and on some level, he could almost feel Haku drawing on the sexual energy created between them. It didn't hurt, but felt strange and added to the addicting need spiraling through him.

His hands reached to where Haku was scratching at his desk and held them in place as he increased the speed and force of his pumps, wanting desperately to crawl inside the man beneath him. Lasting was not an option and the end loomed before him. As he reached the pinnacle, he felt a spasm work through him. Mindlessly, his teeth clamped down on the unmarred skin of Haku's shoulder and he screamed into the flesh as the beginnings of his orgasm tore through him like the force of a hurricane.

Haku shuddered and cried out beneath him, his body clamping down firmly in tightly gripping spasms. The slight body rocked and shuddered in time with him, extending his orgasm until he thought he was going to pass out from a pleasure he had never known. Time stood still and he basked in the most fulfilling orgasm of his life.

The underlying scent of floral shampoo teased his nostrils as he buried his face in the thick curtain of hair and sighed as a strange sort of lethargy took him over. It felt as if he had run a mile and been drained of every ounce of energy in the process.

Haku released an almost purr, sounding like a kitten that had been well fed with cream. As Itachi finally shifted away from him, he rolled onto his back, still lying on the desk. "Oh, that was delicious."

Itachi cracked an eye open with as much effort as he could manage. Damn, he hadn't expected to feel like this. "What..."

Haku seemed to practically glow as he sat up and smiled sweetly down to where Itachi half collapsed across the desk. "Just rest. You're going to feel really tired for a few hours. All you need is a good night's sleep and you'll feel right as rain."

Haku stood and knelt down to the items swiped from the desk and plucked a box of tissue from the floor. He then proceeded to clean himself and Itachi of the mess they had made before going about dressing in his discarded clothes. He helped Itachi to a chair and sighed. "Thank you for this. I really thought I was going to have to settle. Your clubs really do cater to Others."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. It was about all he could do. "Haku..."

"I need to be going. I'll send one of your employees to come help you dress and get you home. Naruto, perhaps. He seemed to be on friendly terms with you." Haku leaned down and kissed Itachi on the cheeks. "I'll be able to go several weeks on the energy you gave me. I took a little more than I should have, but it was so delicious, I couldn't help but gorge myself a little. Take care of yourself, Itachi."

With those words, he was gone. True to his word, several minutes later, Naruto walked into the room and wrinkled his nose. "Damn, it stinks like sex in here."

Itachi growled from where he sat half naked and scowling. "Damn incubus."

"He certainly did a number on you."

"No shit," grumbled Itachi.

"God, Sasuke would pay good money to see you like this."

"Call him and you're fired."

Naruto laughed and walked to the small closet where Itachi kept some spare clothes. "I'm having to fight not calling him. It's in my blood to tease and trick people."

Itachi rolled his eyes and reluctantly submitted himself to Naruto's aid. Even through his annoyance at being reduced to this state and then left to deal with it with only Naruto's help, he could not help but feel more satisfied than he ever had. He wanted to see Haku again and made a promise to himself that he would find him even if it took every penny he owned.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi had not realized how exhausting being dinner for an incubus could be until now. No one had even hinted of anything, but a mild exhaustion. Now with Naruto practically carrying him up the stairs of his home, he was quite disturbed by it. He made a mental note to research that along with his search for the incubus, Haku.

"Damn, Itachi, you're a heavy motherfucker."

"Shut it," he growled, no real heat to the words.

"Just saying you could help out a little."

Itachi released another low growl, about all he could manage considering the state he was in. Naruto grunted and tossed him onto his bed with a bit less consideration than he would have liked. If the idiot wasn't damn near invaluable to him, he would have fired him on the spot. Naruto knew it and grinned down as Itachi struggled into a sitting position on the side of the bed.

"He drained you good."

"Am I supposed to be this tired?"

Naruto shrugged and went about raffling through drawers from some pajamas and a clean shirt. "Don't know. I've never fucked an incubus. They tend to prefer humans over Others, kind of like vampires don't drink from Others unless there's no other choice. I guess it's something in our energy that doesn't satisfy as much as a human."

"I didn't think I would feel like I was run over by a truck."

"I'm kinda envious."

Itachi snorted and rubbed a hand over his face. "What do you know about incubi?"

"Not a lot. Incubi and succubae aren't ones to hang around with other species. They tend to be loners for the most part, occasionally working in pairs and moving around a lot. They can't wipe memories like vampires and someone is likely to remember the greatest fuck of their life. That makes settling down kinda hard."

No shit, he thought as he snatched the offered clothes from Naruto and began to remove his rumpled and stained clothing. At least that was more than he had known before. When the Others had come out of hiding, he had familiarized himself with the different species and how to recognize them, but more in depth studies were beyond him. He didn't really care what the species history was as long as they paid their tab and returned with their friends. His places were safe places where Others and humans could socialize and break the species barrier that many humans seemed stuck behind. 

He wouldn't say he cared much for civil rights, but he wasn't so cruel as to ignore what was going on. Doing what he could, supporting lobbyists and promoting his clubs, would have to be enough...and if it made him rich along the way, all the better.

"I'm fine. You can go home, Naruto," he said upon noticing that Naruto was still there, fidgeting.

Naruto picked at a nail and nibbled on his lower lip. It was obvious something was running through that mind of his and Itachi didn't have be a psychic to know it revolved around Sasuke. Those two really needed to sit down and talk before he got dragged into their fucked up love triangle. Triangle was too simple of a shape to describe what his brother had gotten himself into. It was more like tetrahedron or some other odd weird shape. Sasuke was never one to do things easily.

He knew he was going to regret asking, but Naruto standing there like a kicked puppy was just too much. "What is it?"

"Sasuke...how is he?"

He almost rolled his eyes at the question. He really did not want to get into that mess of worms. "He's fine. Hinata is pregnant."

"That's good. Is he happy?"

Naruto's gaze dropped and he continued to pick at his nail. If he kept it up, he would pick the nail clean off. It really was pitiful, so Itachi decided he would partially put him out of his misery. "He misses you."

If Naruto had a visible tail, it probably would have started wagging. "He does?"

"You should talk to him sometime. I think he's over the hurt of what you are being kept from him. Five years is long enough to hold a grudge, don't you think?"

Naruto snorted, amusement in his stance instead of distress. "You must not know much about your brother. He could hold a grudge forever."

That was true. Sasuke was a little asshole who held onto grudges like a child with a stuffed toy. "I think for you, he would make an exception."

Naruto grinned brightly and nodded, hopeful expression now making his smile quite brilliant. Itachi really didn't understand how Sasuke could have thrown such a person away, even if he did keep something from him. It's not like they were ever lovers despite their unspoken desires to be so. Whatever the case, he was washing his hands of them. The direction they took their relationship was in their hands now.

"Go home, Naruto."

Closing his eyes, he listened for the click of the front door as Naruto exited the house. His body seemed weighed down. Every movement felt as if he were pushing through Jell-O. Still, he searched through the pocket of his discarded pants for the iPhone hidden inside.

Using his thumb to scroll through contacts, he paused over a name and chuckled darkly. The ass would never let him live it down, finally asking for help. But, Itachi Uchiha never did anything in halves and that son of a bitch was the best in the business, especially since his true nature was revealed in the coming out of the Others. Who would have known he had once been in a relationship with an Other and never realized it?

"Yeah?"

Itachi snorted at the gruff, sleep heavy voice that rumbled in his ear. "I thought you Others were supposed to be night owls."

"Who is this?"

"One wouldn't think you would forget a former lover's voice."

"Itachi?" All the huskiness was gone from the voice.

"Hello, Kisame. I have a favor to ask."

oOo

Itachi sipped at his coffee while reading the paper, half-eaten Danish sitting at his elbow. When he heard the opening of the front door, a smile quirked his lips. Kisame never did possess manners, doing whatever he wanted without regards to propriety.

"I'm in the kitchen, Kisame."

"Damn, I thought I was being sneaky. I swear, you've got to have Other blood in you. There is no way a human could have ears like that."

"It's not my ears that are powerful, Kisame. You are simply predictable. I knew you were coming and made myself hyperaware."

The large man snorted and plopped down on a stool beside Itachi at the large island located centrally in the kitchen. "Still the sweet lover, I see. You know, you'll turn into a diabetic if you keep eating that stuff."

"I can think of worse things," he snarked before putting aside his paper and looking at one of the few men who had been more than sex to him. "Blue is a different look for you."

Kisame grinned, showing off jagged teeth. Those were new too. "There are benefits to being open about who we are. You can't imagine the cost of paying witches for glamours. A greater set of greedier bitches you'll never meet. I'm happy to be done with them."

"So it would seem."

Kisame was a shark spirit—a beast Other similar to Naruto. His kind was worshiped as deities in island cultures such as Hawaii and Japan. He had to admit that blue certainly suited the man. If he had not found his attention drawn elsewhere, he might have reconsidered their relationship. It would be quite interesting to see the contrast their skin would make together.

Kisame's grin widened upon noticing the track of Itachi's eyes and he leaned close. "How about a go, for old time's sake?"

It was a tempting offer. "I'll regretfully pass. Do you have what I asked for?"

Kisame sighed deeply and reached into a briefcase, removing a folder and placing it before Itachi. "I don't get why you want an incubus. They are sluts. They'll fuck anything on two legs. Even if you offered to feed them, they would drain you dry in a few months. One human can't feed an incubus exclusively. It's impossible. It's not only about having sex, it's about the sexual energy that every living creature has inside them."

Itachi started when Kisame's hand reached around him and pressed against the small of his back. He almost moaned at how erotically tender the place was. He felt breath on his ear and shivered under the pleasurable assault, blood rushing into his groin.

"Sexual energy pools here. You can feel it build during sex and then it's released through the body to be reabsorbed and gathered again. It never really goes anywhere...except when an incubus or succubus is involved." Kisame sat back with a grin and Itachi frowned at having lost control of his senses for that short time. "They can sense the energy and draw it from you and into them. It's literally food for them."

Itachi reached behind him and touched the small of his back, shivering at the pleasure-pain the touch brought. "I don't need a lesson in dealing with incubi, I just want to know where he is."

Kisame grunted. "They don't stay around in one place for very long—tend to draw a lot of attention, even when trying to stay incognito. It's pheromones."

Itachi knew that much from his research into every type of Other he might run into through his business. "Kisame..."

"Damn it, Itachi. You're going to get hurt."

"I appreciate your concern, but it is not something that should worry you any longer."

"You may not be mine any longer, but I still worry." Kisame reached for the notepad on the table and scribbled an address and room number on the lined paper. "That's where the only incubus in town is staying."

Itachi took the paper and scanned the address. It was one of the few hotels that allowed Others, a hole in the wall dive that rented by the hour more often than by the night. "Thank you, Kisame."

"Let it go, Itachi."

"You know that is not in my nature."

Kisame ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He looked as if he wanted to say more, but held his tongue. "Just be careful."

Itachi showed him out, handing him a rather large check in the process. It felt so natural to be with Kisame. His former lover could still play him very well as was evident by the partial erection he still sported. It had been so tempting to give into him. They had been good together, but the burning flame of their relationship had flared hot and burned out quickly. Neither was really to blame and what they had was in the past, leaving nothing but embers to remind them of the emotions shared.

Things were different now. He had other desires to fulfill rather than revisiting the past, no matter how tempting that past might be.

oOo

Garbage lined the streets and the stink of unwashed bodies rose to tease the nostrils of anyone not accustomed to the atmosphere of the poor neighborhood where the Starlight motel was located. It was a relic from days long passed, dying the slow death of gradually falling apart piece by piece. No one cared if the famous of eras past, such as Humphrey Bogart or Elizabeth Taylor, had once slept in the rooms now housing junkies and whores.

Itachi stopped by a kid sitting on stoop of the hotel and eyed him with a discerning glance. "If my car is in untouched when I come back, I'll give you two hundred dollars."

The boy's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Dude...for reals?"

"All yours." He tossed the boy a crisp hundred. "You'll get the other half when I come out and see the car unmarked. A man's honor is the only thing no one can take away. You would do well to remember that."

"No worries." The boy tossed a long dirty scarf over his shoulder. "I won't let anyone touch your car."

Itachi nodded sharply and turned his attention to the motel. The interior was not much better than the exterior. Paint and wallpaper chipped and dropped unnoticed to the floor below, a floor that had probably not seen a mopping in years. It was not hard to see the place had been something in its day. Now, in the twilight of its existence, only the ghosts of its past could attest to its past glory.

Sidestepping a puddle of something he thought best not to dwell on, he ignored the front desk and made his way up the stairs to the third floor. The hallways containing rooms were not in much better shape than the downstairs lobby. Trash collected in corners and the smell of crack pipes and stale sex forced him to breathe discreetly through his mouth.

When he reached the room scrawled on the paper Kisame had given him, he breathed a sigh of relief and knocked sharply on the stained door. A large man, his face hidden by a scarf answered. His scowling eyes glared down at Itachi and his voice was a low rumble as he spoke. "What?"

Itachi was not one to be cowed so easily. His eyes were sharp as he caught a flash of movement behind the large man blocking his vision. "I'm here to see Haku."

"There's no Haku here."

The man moved to slam the door, only to have Itachi's hand halt the motion. His palm stung from the effort, but he was having none of the proffered denial. "I beg to differ."

"I told you..."

"It's fine, Zabuza. I'll talk to him."

The man, Zabuza, scowled, but released the door and allowed it to swing open to reveal the very creature that had drawn Itachi's ardor. A large sweater was wrapped around a slender body and his long hair pulled back high on his head. There was no denying the draw of the man. It was a very different visage from the previous night, but it was Haku.

Zabuza glared at Itachi, and Itachi returned the look expressionlessly. It was Haku who broke the silence by chuckling dryly before smiling sweetly at the larger man. "It's fine. Give us a bit, will you."

"Be careful." With that, Zabuza stepped out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"I apologize for his manners. He's a bit protective of me."

"He's not an incubus."

Haku's eyes widened slightly. "He's not, but we've been together for a long time and looking after each other is second nature."

"You're lovers?"

Haku arched a brow and chuckled. "Jealous?"

The teasing tone annoyed him. He wanted to shake Haku while yelling that yes he was jealous. He didn't know if it was a side effect of the pheromones from the previous night, but he was having difficulty controlling the urge not to revert to a state similar to that of a caveman. Remaining silent was the only defense he had left.

Haku settled in a chair that had seen better days, pulling his knees up and settling his chin upon them. "You're not the first to seek me out. An incubus feeding makes people feel more intensely."

"Is that so?"

"I'm curious as to how you found me so easily. I thought I was more careful than that."

Itachi scoffed at the question. "I have a lot of connections."

"I imagine you do, but you have to understand what you're feeling is just because of the feeding. It will be gone in a matter of days."

"I don't care. I can't get you out of my head. I want to kill anyone who goes near you. I want to shake you until you explain why you left me in the state I was in."

Haku shrugged his shoulders and shifted his gaze to the stained wall. "It's easier if I don't stay long."

"Easier for you?"

Haku growled low in his throat, his eyes shifting from an alluring hazel to black. "You should leave. In a few days, the feeling will abate and you won't feel off kilter."

Itachi stepped forward, placing his hand on the surprisingly clean table. "What makes you think I'm off kilter? I feel perfectly fine."

"Because, you're here. Let me ask you something. If it was any other fuck, would you have given even a second thought after you sated your lusts? Would you have followed some random person, regardless of how good the fuck was?"

"No."

"Then, there is your proof. You wouldn't even be here if not for the pheromones. What happened last night was nothing but that. You have to understand, incubi don't have relationships. Sex is nothing to me, but a means to an end. I can't tell you how many people I've had sex with since I came of age. Men...women...I look at them like you would a hamburger."

"I doubt that."

Haku shook his head, causing the dark hair pulled behind him to wave like a flag. "What do you want? More sex? You're not the first, and you won't be the last to seek me out for another bite at the apple."

"I don't know what I want. I just needed to see you." It was as honest an answer as he could give. Yes, he wanted sex. Even drained as he was last night, his dreams were still haunted by the curtain of dark hair and the pale skin. He was not used to being denied what he wanted, and he wanted Haku.

"Did you know I could kill you? I could make you think you love me, having you sign over everything you owned and then, kill you with sex. I could drain every ounce of energy you possessed like a glutton at an all you can eat buffet. And do you know what, you would let me. You would beg me to."

"Are you planning on doing that?"

Haku sniffed and shook his head. "No."

"Then, there is nothing to worry over."

"You're a crazy fool to trust me."

Itachi took a step forward, a hand reaching out and tugging Haku to his feet so that he stood before him. Touching him, even clad in the thick sweater and loose pants, was more arousing than watching a strip show. He wanted to fuck him so badly, to taste the pleasure that had nearly driven him insane the night before.

"I don't trust anyone," he said quietly, "but I want you, desperately. And, what I want, I get."

"Then, you're a fool who cannot see beyond his lusts."

Itachi did not respond, but rather wrapped his hand in the bound hair and tugged Haku into a kiss. His mind almost blanked out at the flood of lust that spilled through the hastily erected dams. He had never been one to be ruled by his dick until meeting this creature. No other lover could compare. He didn't know if it was because of what Haku was or if there was something else at play. All he cared about was burying himself once more in the hot body that rubbed sensually against him.

Haku pulled back from the kiss, his lips swollen and parted as breath panted in and out. "This is a mistake."

"I don't care," responded Itachi as he lifted him against his chest and kissed him again, hard.

There was a pause before Haku responded, wrapping his legs around Itachi's waist and moaning into the resumed kiss. His slender hands furrowed into Itachi's hair, pulling it free of the tie and causing it to feather around his face. A pleased sigh hissed from Haku, which Itachi took in.

His hands tightened on the narrow hips, sliding over the soft material of the lounge pants as he walked determinedly to the bed. The urge to take the creature in his arms was no less potent, even without the insanity brought on by pheromones.

Haku's arms stretched above his head as he was lowered onto the mattress, allowing Itachi to push the sweater upward to reveal the chiseled chest and abdomen. He could not stop his lips from lowering to suck at pale pink nipples or bite at the hard pectoral muscles. Haku, it seemed, was not one to lay silent and unmoving as he reached up to touch and stroke everything within his reach. 

It seemed different from the previous night. No less exciting, but the fog from the heavy influx of pheromones was no longer present and he could think beyond the need to mindlessly fuck. He could savor the warm flesh beneath him. He wanted to devour the man beneath him, and not because incubus pheromones urged him to.

It became harder to concentrate on what he was doing as wandering hands lifted and slid beneath his shirt to tease at the skin on his back, particularly so when they neared the region at the small of his back. He growled low in his throat and brought their lips together again. Haku tasted so good on his lips and tongue. It was not hard to imagine kissing him every day, all day.

He pulled back to breathe shallowly as he looked down at where Haku lay staring up at him with hooded eyes. The man was perfect. Never had Itachi wanted someone like he wanted him.

"What?"

"I want you."

Haku's lips quirked and he ground his hips upward with enough force to feel the hard erection rising from Itachi's groin. "I know."

Itachi fought to keep his eyes open, a battle he lost. Tossing his head back, he arched and groaned. Deep need surged through him, nearly bring him to the point of passing out from it. It had nothing to do with feedings or pheromones. He simply needed.

It was in this moment of weakness that Haku took control. Though not as strong as other races, incubi were indubitably stronger than humans and could easily over power them. He shifted his body and soon Itachi felt himself beneath him.

"I think this is what you're wanting," purred Haku in a sultry voice.

Itachi did not have time to argue as Haku stripped first his sweater and then Itachi's crew turtleneck. Lips immediately latched onto his pulse and sucked with enough force to send all thought of arguing out of his head in one great whoosh. His body was too delighted with this attention to pay any attention to where Haku's hands were venturing.

Fingers traced the hard ridges of his abdomen, an aspect he worked hard to maintain despite having to devote most of his time to his various financial ventures. He gasped out loud when those journeying fingers traced around his navel, but groaned in relief as they began to release the fastenings of his trousers and tugged them, along with his underwear, socks, and shoes, from his body.

It was impossible to move as those questing lips left his and began to lick and nip a trail down his chest. Itachi could only think of the direction this was taking and licked his lips in an attempt to moisten them as Haku glanced up from where he was swirling his tongue around Itachi's navel. "Haku..."

"Tell me what you want."

Itachi's eyes closed at the rich sound of Haku's voice even as his dick grew impossibly hard. He knew what he wanted, it was what he had fantasized about on his drive to the hotel. "I want your mouth on my dick."

Haku's eyes twinkled. "Is that so? Then, you had better ask nicely."

Itachi groaned deeply as fingers teased at the coarse hair on his groin. He could feel breath inching down until it ghosted over the head of his cock. A very uncharacteristic whimper escaped him as blood continued to pool southward and still Haku remained where he was, tempting and teasing, but never delivering.

"Suck me...please." The please was added on in desperation. It was about as nicely as he could ask considering that his brains were beginning to seep out his ears.

It was apparently enough for Haku, for his lips descended and enveloped Itachi in delicious warmth. How he kept from coming at the touch of that wet heat was a mystery to him. He made an impatient noise in the back of his throat, but hands kept him from thrusting forward into that warmth at leisurely sucked and licked at him.

He was hard and ridged and grew even more so as the seconds passed. Cum oozed from him in an almost constant stream and still Haku would not allow him the pleasure of complete release. Every time he thought he was finally going to reach the end, Haku pulled back and waited for him to calm before pushing him upward once more.

It was uncanny how easily he played him. He was so focused on the mouth sucking him down that he did not notice the slick fingers stroking his balls and beneath until they slid inside him.

His eyes shot open, but only a moan escaped. He had not bottomed for another man since he and Kisame parted ways. The touch inside him was almost foreign as it massaged and stroked him with masterful touches. The lips at his cock never stopped their teasing and he was torn between the dual sensations.

"Most men think I only take it up the ass because I'm not a burly giant." Haku shifted and sat back, his fingers never leaving Itachi's ass while he spoke. "But, I can give as good as I take."

"God..."

He groaned as the fingers were removed and clenched his ass in an instinctive need to have them back inside. The nerves around his anus were lighting up and he was near panting in desperation. Haku settled between his thighs and smiled down at him. There was something in his eyes, perhaps longing. It was gone in an instant and had Itachi's mind not been drawn elsewhere, he might have put for the effort to analyze it. However, the press of a hard, slick cock at his anus distracted him from everything but the sensation of being filled.

Haku slid his hands beneath Itachi's hips and lifted him as easily as if he were a child. Thick fullness filled him, awakening long unused points of pleasure. He arched his back and pressed down with as much strength as he could muster.

"You're as tight as virgin."

He snarled. "Haku!"

Haku smirked and thrust forward. And, Itachi lost the ability to think of anything but what he was experiencing. The short, shallow thrusts were making it difficult to do anything other than grunt and moan.

His hands reached up to grasp at Haku's hair, pulling it free to curtain around them. It was silky to the touch as he fisted his hands in it and arched his back at the influx of sensations rippling through him.

Haku took that as a sign and began to increase the speed and depth of his thrusts. Each inward movement shot sparks up Itachi's spine. Had being taken ever felt so good?

Their lips met again as Haku pushed Itachi's thighs forward so that he was almost bent in two. Tongues darted in and out, rubbing sensually against each other in a mimic of the act taking place between their lower bodies. Itachi turned his head away and panted heavily as the heat that had begun to pool in his loins began to grow taut in preparation for his impending orgasm.

Haku's eyes grew even more hooded and his thrusts more rapid—body sliding in and out of the slick hole that clenched at him. Itachi could feel his orgasm reach its cusp, though he was unprepared for what happened when one of Haku's hands slid across the curve of his ass and to the small of his back. His mind recalled the intense sensation Kisame had demonstrated earlier and he cried out in sweet pleasurable agony when Haku pressed firmly into the same location.

He tried to impale himself even more deeply on the cock spearing inside him as the crest broke. It was powerful and hit him like a giant swell against a cliff. A white hot poker of pleasure was shoved through his brain and he contracted around the body thrusting insistently into him. He was deaf and blind, only able to shudder in the ecstasy of the moment.

He felt the body over him stiffen and the sound of a pleasure-filled cry resounded in his ears. Warmth gushed into him and he shuddered along with the body above him. Their lips met again and he felt as if he was being devoured. It was not like the previous night when his sexual energy was taken. This was more of a literal sense of lips and tongues seeking out each other.

Haku pulled away and from him. His anus clenched as the limp organ was removed and he groaned at the oozing of cum from his ass. He was barely able to move as the aftershocks of pleasure shot through him.

A moment or an hour could have passed by as he lay limply on the bed until he felt the cool touch of a damp cloth stroke over the mess made by his cum. The cloth wiped up the cum on his stomach and groin before moving between the cleft of his ass. He grunted at the rough touch of cotton on his tender anus, but rolled slightly to allow easier access.

Whatever he expected to happen next, he was not expecting to feel the warmth of a body press firmly into his back. Lips pressed to his ear and he barely heard the whispered words. "Let me have this, Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi had no desire to pull away and welcomed the warmth Haku provided. He was tired, but not the drained sort of tired that came from being fed on by an incubus. It was more of the pleasant sort of tired that came with a good, hard bout of sex. His muscles felt like jelly and his mind was blissfully blank of anything.

One of Haku's arms draped around his waist and teased in the hair that began just below his navel. He could not have responded even if he wanted to and shivered faintly. His balls felt sucked dry and Haku seemed uninterested in pursuing anything but touch as the fingers stroked up over his stomach and then to his chest. It was under the touch of those gentle fingers that he drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi blinked awake, noticing immediately the lack of warmth pressed against him. That lack had him sitting up instantly and glancing quickly around the sleazy motel room. He knew without even searching that Haku was gone.

His clothes, he found, were folded neatly in a chair, but there was no note. Anger and frustration rose to life in him and he clenched his hands into fists at his side. Once more Haku had skirted away without giving him a way to follow. It was becoming an annoying trait with him. He was torn between wanting to beat him senseless and fuck him raw. It was a disconcerting sensation that he had difficulty putting to rest.

He ran a hand through his hair before grabbing his clothes where they lay, not even considering a shower in the grimy bathroom. Bathing could wait until he was at home. The throbbing in his ass and the faint bruises on his hips were the only proof of how he had spent the afternoon. Not even a scrap of clothing remained in the room, almost as if Haku was never there to begin with.

He pulled the crew sweater over his head and walked determinedly from the room and directly to the front desk being manned by an unwashed oaf wearing a stained sweatshirt. "There was a pretty man staying on the third floor."

"There are pretty men and women coming and going in this place all the time. You'll have to be more specific."

Itachi pulled out a fifty from his wallet and sat it on the counter. "This one would have made an impression."

The man grabbed the bill and shoved it into the pocket of his dirty jeans. "Him and the big guy left a while ago."

"Did they say where they were going?"

"Nope."

"Do you remember anything about them, a credit card number...anything?"

"They paid with cash and were in a hurry. All they said was not to clean the room until tomorrow."

"And that's all?"

The man shrugged his beefy shoulders. "Nothing else to say other than the pretty one had a nice ass. I don't even swing that way, but for him, I'd make an exception."

Itachi flattened his lips, taking small comfort in the knowledge that he doubted Haku would ever feed from that man, even if he were starving. There was no point with questioning the man any more. It was doubtful he even bothered to take notice of them or anything about them. In this neighborhood, turning a blind eye could save one's life. Kisame was never going to let him live this down.

He cursed under his breath and left the building, eyes widening at the dirty boy still sitting on the stoop. "Why aren't you at home?"

"You paid me to watch your car, so I'm watching it."

"I see."

The boy gestured with his thumb at the hotel. "So you finished in there, 'cuz I'm getting hungry?" 

"I am." Digging in his wallet, he removed one hundred dollars in twenties and handed them to the boy. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah, we stay in a vacant house down that way. The junkies know better than to bother my gang." To put emphasis on the words, the boy's eyes flashed golden and fangs extended over his lower lip. When he grinned, the one missing tooth looked almost cute when paired with the very deadly fangs.

"I would imagine they do. You're an Other?"

"Chupacabra. Name's Konohamaru."

He stared down at the dirty little street rat for a moment. The kid was wearing clothes that had seen better days and his skin was filthy. He was not sure why, but he pulled out a business card for the club from his wallet and scribbled Naruto's number on the back. Sasuke's idiot always did have a soft spot for kids and being an Other, he could help them more than any human service. "If you ever need help, call this number. He's a kitsune and he'll help you."

He handed the boy the card and watched as he grinned before racing down the street while waving the bills in his hands. At least there was certainty they would have food for a while. Other kids were quite a bit more resilient than human children, but more dangerous because of it. He hoped they would contact Naruto. The government did not take kindly to uncontrollable Others. They would survive, regardless of whether they called Naruto for help or not. At least they had that option and considering his current mood, they were lucky to have gotten that from him.

As he revved his car to life, he scowled at his stupidity for falling asleep. He should have known Haku would run at the first chance he got. Incubi always ran; it was practically a requirement for their species.

He considered going home. He desperately wanted a shower to wash away the smell of sex still clinging to his body, but brushed the thought aside. He wanted to find Haku now before the trail ran cold and there was only one person who could track a drop of blood in an ocean.

He pulled his car into Kisame's apartment/office and taking a note from his former lover's book, did not bother to knock as he stormed in. "Kisame, get out here. I have a job for you."

There was a thud, followed by the sound of muffled voices, before two men wearing rumpled clothing walked from the back where a bedroom and kitchen was located. Itachi raised a brow at the young man before shifting his gaze back to Kisame. The man was completely unrepentant as he stood wearing only a pair of unbuttoned jeans and a wide grin that screamed unrepentant amusement.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Kisame's grin widened, showcasing all of the very sharp teeth. "We were just in the middle of a meeting."

"Shall I wait until you're finished? That shouldn't take too long."

"You wound me, Itachi." Kisame placed a hand over his heart and plastered a pitiful imitation of a hurt expression on his face.

Kisame's young companion flushed beet red and offered mumbled apologies as he fled the building. Kisame did not seem upset over the exit and Itachi would not have given two shits if he had. He simple pulled a rumpled pack of cigarettes from his pocket and walked toward Kisame's office with easy familiarity.

He opened one of the drawers in the desk and pulled a lighter from its hiding place. "Why do you still keep a lighter? You don't smoke."

Kisame shrugged and settled in the plush chair behind the desk. "For such an occasion as this."

Itachi chuckled and took a deep drag before releasing a stream of wispy smoke from his lips. He almost smiled as an ashtray was placed on the desk. The two of them always worked well together, anticipating each other's moods and needs. It really was a pity they had not stayed together. Other than Haku, Kisame was the best lay he'd ever had.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Did you find your incubus?"

"I did." Itachi crossed his leg and flicked a bit of ash into the tray with a practiced motion. "I need you to find him for me again."

"For fuck's sake, Itachi...forget about the incubus. If you're so hard up for a fuck, come see me. It can be no strings attached if you want."

A month ago, he would have taken him up on that. Hell, two days ago he would have taken him up on that. Things were different now. Haku was who he wanted.

"But you won't, will you?" Kisame shoved a hand through his hair. "God dammit...you're going to get yourself killed...and apparently I'm going to help you do it."

"I won't get myself killed."

"I know you, Itachi. You're possessive. Say you convince that incubus to stay with you. The first time he has to go elsewhere for food, you're going to try and be a caveman about it. You're going to lie to him about your energy and he's going to take too much and kill you. Sex is food for him and you can't be his only supply. It's impossible. I don't even think an Other could provide enough sex energy to satisfy an incubus. Can you deal with that?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know won't cut it with this. I don't want to see you get hurt and I definitely don't want to see you kill yourself over this guy." Kisame stood and sat on the edge of his desk, his body leaning forward so he could cup Itachi's face. "I still love you."

Itachi's lips quirked, but he leaned into the touch. "You never loved me and I never loved you."

"It was damn fucking close."

"Maybe. What you and I had was sex, impossibly satisfying sex, but just sex. This thing with Haku is different. It feels real. I don't care if it's a result of pheromones or just really good sex...it's real and I can't let it go because of what ifs. I need to know what it is about him that I can't get out of my head."

"And if it's just incubus pheromones?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

Kisame dropped his hands to his thighs. "Why are you so difficult?"

"Since when did you develop a taste for redheads?"

A deep chuckle filled the room. "It's new, and don't change the subject. Are you sure you want to keep on this path?"

"I am."

Resignation spread across Kisame's face as he nodded. "You know how to play me like a damn flute."

Itachi smirked at his former lover. He really was stunning with his blue skin, even more so than when he sought to pass as human. Staring at him, he waited for the answer he knew would come and was not disappointed.

"Fine, dammit. I'll help you, but if he kills you, I'm going to split him open and eat his entrails."

The words filled him with both satisfaction and amusement. Regardless of their past together, the past two days assured him of their relationship. He and Kisame would remain friends regardless of their choices and he was immensely glad he had not followed Sasuke's route and attempted to truly sever the bond between them when his Other status was revealed.

Slumping in the chair, he stumped out his cigarette with a sigh. The events of the past two days were weighing heavily on him both physically and mentally. He had not felt this tired in years.

"You look tired. You're still recovering from being dinner. Go take a nap in the bedroom. If they've moved from the city, I won't be able to track them for a couple of hours."

"On those sheets, you're insane."

Kisame rolled his eyes. "Fine, then crash on the sofa, just go rest. I would tell you to go home, but I doubt you'd listen to me."

Kisame was right about that. Itachi considered the offer before nodding. "Fine. I'll use your shower first."

Humoring Kisame was really his only option. He left him to his business and walked into the back of the space toward the master bedroom and bathroom. When Kisame had started up his business, it started as something out of his apartment. The more popular he became, the more he needed a proper office. Instead of spending the extra money, he simply converted all but the bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen into office space. He made more than enough money to transfer to a real office, but continued to stay in the apartment. Kisame was always one to pick and choose his cases, so the extra space was necessary.

Shedding his clothes, he flipped the tap and stepped immediately under the spray without waiting for the water to warm. His breath stilled in his throat and he ducked his head under the water as it slowly warmed to a comfortable level. Despite even his best efforts at distracting himself, he could not push thoughts of Haku away. He wanted him, and it was more than simply wanting to fuck. Something pulled him to the incubus like a magnet to its opposing pole.

With a huff, he reached behind him and pressed his fingers to the tender flesh of his anus. The ache reminded him of how he had been completely dominated, and he wanted it again. Sex had never made him feel so alive. He knew Haku hadn't fed from him during their second encounter, but he found himself wishing he had. Nothing could compare to the high brought on by it. 

For a moment, his anger engulfed him and he slammed the palm of his hand against the tile. Everyone said he should let this go, but he couldn't. This went so far beyond pheromones and lust. It was reaching levels of obsession. 

Stepping from the shower, he stared into the fogged mirror and raised a hand to swipe at the condensation. The face before him looked to be that of a stranger. The dark smudges beneath his eyes stood out starkly against the pallor of his skin. If he looked this bad now, he must have looked frightful after the feeding. Sex energy did not seem to be that important at first thought, but apparently it was more so than one would think. Important or not, he refused to throw aside his search for Haku.

After towel drying his hair and pulling it back loosely, he walked back toward the office portion of the apartment and approached the plush sofa located in what could only be called a waiting area. Much better than any doctor's office, it was filled with comfortable furniture, including a sofa, several large chairs, and a large television.

Taking one of the large throw pillows, he tossed it to one end and collapsed onto the sofa with a grunt. Though his mind still spiraled with a mixture of obsession and frustration, it could not stop his need for rest to aid in recuperating his strength. Without even trying, he was asleep before he could consider anything else, exhaustion pulling him deeper into the abyss.

oOo

Itachi blinked awake as a ray sunlight moved across his eyelids. The slight twinge in his neck told him that despite the comfort, he had slept on a sofa. "Kisame?"

As if by magic, a warm cup was pressed into his hands just as he swung his legs to the floor. A cautious sip told him it was prepared exactly as he liked it, liberally with cream and sugar. Even with what they had at an end, Kisame had still remembered how he liked his coffee.

"Did you find anything?"

"Not yet. You should go home. It could be days before they pop back up on the radar. They are Others and know how to stay unnoticed amongst humans, probably better than most. It's something we all learned from a very young age. If an Other doesn't want to be found, they won't be."

That was not what Itachi wanted to hear. His lips flattened into a line and his brows drew together. "Can you find him?"

Kisame ran his tongue over gleaming sharp teeth. "Eventually. I'm not human. I know how to find Others. I'll call you the minute I get a bead on him."

Downing the last of his coffee, Itachi stood and walked into the small kitchen in the back of the apartment. He stood rinsing the cup and staring at nothing. A feeling of uselessness crept into him and he was tempted to smash the ceramic cup into the sink. This was not something he was used to feeling and it left him floundering for his equilibrium.

"Itachi, go home. You'll drive yourself crazy waiting here."

Another extended pause, this one several seconds longer. With a sigh, he nodded his acquiescence. "Fine." 

"Itachi."

He glanced at Kisame, seeing a rare bit of uncertainty written on his face. "What?"

"If he's trying to hide, really hide...it could be a while before I find his trail. Incubi are nomads. They are slippery to track, even when someone knows how to. If he's trying to hide, it could be months before he surfaces long enough for me to locate him."

Again, that was not what he wanted to hear. "What about witches? They can track anyone so I hear."

Kisame scowled and grabbed Itachi's shoulders. "Stay away from those bitches. They will take you for everything. It may take a while, but I will find him for you. Trust me."

Itachi wanted to argue and if not for the determined look in those pale eyes or the way desperation in his voice, he might have ignored the plea. But, he did trust Kisame, far more than he would any witch, and nodded his understanding. The hands dropped from his shoulders and without another word, he slid past Kisame and to the door. 

He was angry. He was frustrated. He was absolutely uncertain if what he felt was real or an illusion created to make him easier to bed. He should just let it go like everyone said, but he was never the sort to do what other people told him.

The engine of his car purred to life as he turned the key and for a long moment he sat in silence, trying to decide what to do next. Simply waiting did not seem like a pleasant option. He considered going to his house, but discarded the option. If home was his only option, he could simply stay with Kisame. Work seemed the better choice. There was always paperwork to file or ledgers to balance or employees to review. 

With what he made in profit from the restaurants and clubs, he could easily hire a dozen accountants, and did. But, his spot checks were notorious and ensured the books were not tampered with. His accountants knew to provide documents when he asked and if even a single number was out of place, all hell would break loose. If he was anything, he was thorough when it came to reviewing the books.

He easily steered the vehicle to his main office and parked behind the building. The place was as silent as a tomb compared to the throbbing music that filled the space during the nighttime hours. This was the way he liked the place when he worked. All there was left was to bury himself in paperwork and numbers until all thoughts of Haku were pushed into the back of his mind—if such a thing was possible.

Throwing himself into work was all he could do at this point and for however long it took Kisame to find Haku. A sinking feeling in his stomach told him that it would not be as easy as before.

oOo

The sound of whispering reached his ears as he looked up from the spreadsheet displayed on his computer screen. Annoyance awoke in him and he sighed heavily. It was enough to pull him from the blissful blankness, and that was not what he wanted. The only reprieve he had from thoughts of Haku was when he reached that blank monotonous space only achieved through tiresome tasks used to fill the hours between waking and sleep.

Standing with a slight wince, he glanced at the clock on his desk and bit back a groan. Six hours of mindless numbers.

In the six months since he had last seen Haku, he had completely immersed himself in work. His businesses had thrived for it, but he had not. He thought back to Haku's promise that he would lose the need to find him within a matter of days. It almost caused him to laugh, because while the insane lust had faded, the desire to find him was no less poignant than it had been that first day. Kisame still had no leads and when one did surface, it was weeks old and nearly useless to them.

Every time another dead end was presented to him, he buried himself even more deeply in his spreadsheets and plans for expansion. It was the only reprieve he could find and he abused it for all its worth. He had become so withdrawn that Sasuke was making regular stops to see him, just for the sake of making sure he was remembering to eat.

With a growl, he worked the last kink from his back and prowled to the door where Sasuke and Kisame were standing and wrenched it open. "If you call that whispering, could you move down the hall so I don't have to listen to it?"

"Damn, Itachi...I swear, you have the ears of an Other."

Itachi rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Sasuke. "What is it? Yes, I had breakfast. I'm not starving myself."

Sasuke's mouth snapped shut with an audible click. His attention then turned to Kisame. "Any leads?"

Kisame looked uncertain for only the briefest of moments. Most people would not have picked up on it, but Itachi was not most people. He narrowed his eyes and zeroed in on the manila folder at Kisame's side. If Kisame had come bearing such, then it was more than the usual dead end.

He held out his hand without another word and both men sighed in frustration before it was handed over. Sasuke followed him into the office and sunk down into a chair while Kisame leaned casually against the wall.

The initial papers were receipts and eyewitness accounts of an incubus fitting Haku's description in various clubs across the country along with a list of men and women who presented signs of incubus feeding. He avoided lingering on those accounts, not wanting to think about what it meant. Even if he did not like the thought of Haku having sex with other people, it was an aspect he had resigned himself to. There was no way he could feed Haku alone. As he told Kisame, he would cross that bridge when he reached it.

When he flipped to the final page of the folder, he paused and glanced first at Sasuke and then at Kisame. "He's in town?"

"I can't say with complete certainty that he's the one you're seeking, but all signs point to it being him."

"Have you found where he's staying?"

Kisame shook his head and shrugged. "He's not staying at the usual haunts for Others. Until more information trickles down to me, he could be anywhere in the city."

"He's going to want to feed?"

Another shrug. "Probably."

"Then, he'll come here."

"I doubt he'd be stupid enough to troll the same club as before, especially knowing you own it," interjected Sasuke.

"Not if he thinks I'm finished with him. He said I probably wouldn't think twice about him after the result of the pheromones and the feeding worked out of my body. Maybe he thinks it's safe enough to return. This city is one of the more welcoming as far as Others are concerned. The majority of my restaurants and clubs are here and in the surrounding cities. He's going to come here because this is the largest club in the city and he has rather discerning tastes. He won't take the first piece of ass that crosses his path."

"I told you we shouldn't have said anything," snapped Sasuke. "He's going to obsess now."

Itachi glared at Sasuke. "Don't you have a very pregnant wife to go home to? She's going to pop any day now."

Sasuke returned the glare in full force. "She has my number if she needs me. Besides, she's not due for another month and a half."

The words seemed almost harsh, and looking at Sasuke, he saw dark shadows beneath his eyes. That was not the face of a man excited over his impending fatherhood. "You should treat your wife better."

"What goes on between Hinata and I is none of your damn business."

"Now you know what it feels like to have someone pry into your personal life, don't you? Get out, both of you. You've done your job, send me your bill." Itachi stood and walked to the door, opening it for emphasis. "Sasuke, go home. Fix whatever shit is going on in your life instead of worrying about mine."

Sasuke looked as if he wanted to argue, but Kisame's tug on his arm was enough to set him toward the door. "Itachi, that incubus is trouble. Just leave it be."

"It seems everyone is saying that to me. I'm a grown man and I can draw my own conclusions about Haku and what he is or isn't. I can handle him."

Kisame gave a hard push to Sasuke's shoulder, silencing him before he could argue his point. Pale eyes turned once more on Itachi. "Just be careful."

"I always am. It's why I'm such a good businessman." Itachi closed the door behind them and heaved a heavy sigh. He hoped his gamble was on the mark and Haku did come. His dreams were haunted by that beautiful face and lean body. Fingers clenched at his side and he hoped for the chance to furrow them through Haku's long curtain of dark hair. His eyes turned to the mirror on his wall, revealing the interior of the club as bartenders and servers prepared for opening.

Anticipation sparked in his abdomen. Haku would come and he would be waiting for him.

oOo

Music boomed and drinks flowed. The humans were drunk on booze and the presence of Others mingling amongst them. It was a night, much like any other night at Black Cat's Path.

The name of the club drew patrons like flies to honey, practically advertising the presence of both humans and Others without actually doing so. Itachi had been in an amused mood when he named the club. This flagship club was the only one to be so obvious in its theme. To some, a black cat was a sign of bad luck, but as far as success went, Black Cat's Path had not been lacking in any sense.

And it showed in the bursting at the seams atmosphere.

He sipped a glass of whiskey and eyed the crowd. Some were regulars. Some were new. None mattered to him. They were nothing but background noise while he waited in anticipation. There was no certainty that Haku would come tonight, or even at all.

But he knew. It was a like a pulling in his gut. The illusive incubus who had evaded his search for six months would come and he planned to be ready when he did.

As he sat at the shadowy end of the bar, a sort of frenzy began to overtake the club. It started off mild, but grew in potency. Lovers practically ripped at clothing as they danced. The smell of sweat and sex intensified to the point that even a human would have difficulty not recognizing the scent of lust in the air. That alone was a sign of what was amongst them even if it was not immediately realized. Itachi was not unaffected, but over the past few months, he had grown used to unspent lust and was able to control his desires, if only minutely.

He lifted his head and gazed out over the hazy dance floor. The bodies moved and gyrating desperation, but none where who he sought. Still, he looked.

A flash of movement caught his eye and he half rose from where he sat. The slender body worked through the dance crowd, moving across the dance floor in a fluid motion. People reached out to touch him while others vied for his attention. It was Haku. He had come.

He looked the same as before, except something was off. There wasn't necessarily wrong, but he seemed to lack that gorgeous vibrancy of before.

For a while, he was happy just setting his eyes on him once more. When another man stroked his hand along the curve of Haku's ass, he decided he'd had enough of watching and was ready to stake his claim on the creature before him. The crowd seemed to swallow him and Itachi was forced to shove through the press of bodies until he reached what seemed to be apex of the storm of flesh.

His nostrils burned with the thick cloying scent of pheromones and his blood heated under the assault. Dark eyes turned angry as he reached out and shoved away the man whose hands were becoming a little too comfortable with Haku's body. Seeing his chance with the space provided, he glided in and pressed firmly against the back.

He ducked his head and pressed his lips to the curved shell of a delicate looking ear. The familiar scent of flowers and sandalwood reached his nose and he nearly purred in pleasure. He could not stop himself from sliding a hand to press to Haku's abdomen and hold him even tighter against his body.

Haku rubbed against him and attempted to turn and face him only to freeze as he spoke. "Did you think you could hide from me forever?"

The gasp that escaped was lost in the press of bodies and throbbing music. Itachi did not allow him to turn, but instead kept their bodies moving to the music with Haku securely in his arms, the people surrounding them nothing but background noise.

"Itachi..."

Itachi closed his eyes as the sound of his name drifted to his ears. His body shivered as if he was a dehydrated man finally being allowed a drink of water. The past six months melted away.

"Don't even think of going away again."

He placed his face in the curve of the smooth neck presented to him and sucked at the skin in near desperation. He wanted to see his mark on the skin...wanted Haku to know it was him who put it there.

"Oh god..."

He smiled ferally into the flesh. "Not God, me."

With a groan, he ground his groin into Haku's ass and very nearly came when the hips answered him. He did not care if everyone in the club watched, after six months, he was very nearly desperate to have him. There was no doubt in his mind that he would kill anyone who attempted to stop him.

"Itachi, I can't..."

He ignored the half-hearted plea. He was in no mood to argue. If Haku really wanted him to leave him be, he would never have ventured back into this club. There were dozens of clubs over many cities. He did not have to come back to this place after so long. His return alone was sign enough that he wanted to return. In that moment, all was forgiven.

They did not make it to Itachi's office. In their state, they were lucky to make it to the hallway before clothes were ripped from bodies. 

With Haku's back pressed to the wall of the hallway, he dropped to his knees and ripped the tight jeans in his desperation. He could taste the saltiness on his tongue and savored the scream he ripped from his partner's throat as he engulfed him. The dreams that haunted him in no way compared to the real thing of having Haku's taste on his lips.

Haku writhed against the wall, his hands digging frantically into Itachi's hair. They were like animals rather than people. Itachi sucked him down and Haku screamed out his pleasure at the act.

"Oh god, Itachi. I'm so hungry. Stop making me wait."

Pulling away from the angry red cock, he stared up at Haku. The delicate features were pulled tight in near desperation and resignation. Even without extrasensory skills, it was not hard to see the need plastered there. He wondered how long it had been since Haku had fed.

"God." Haku's head was thrown back and his body was trembling like a leaf. "Please, Itachi."

He rose to his feet and stared directly into those lovely hazel eyes. "How long has it been?"

"Almost three weeks," groaned Haku as he clawed at him.

Itachi had become a sort of expert on incubi over the past six months. It was difficult to separate the fact from the mythology, but he did know that three weeks was a long time to go without feeding. Most incubi seemed to feed once or twice a week, depending on the sexual energy they took from their meal and the needs of their bodies. Haku must be near starving. It was a wonder the club hadn't erupted into a rutting frenzy.

Their eyes met and all questions were shoved to the back of his mind. He could ask all he wanted later because all he could think about was burying himself in the warm body before him and fucking until neither of them could move. Even if Haku sucked him dry, he refused to allow him to escape now.

Haku panted where he stood, using the wall in order to remain standing. His lips were parted and his breath panted in and out desperately. His need was great enough that his eyes lost their hazel hue and bled to black.

There was no point in restraining himself, because it would be a futile effort. Even against his will, his body responded to the desperate pheromones and he became just as lost in the need as those poor fools driving themselves into a frenzy in his club.

He pressed his lips once more to the sweat tinged flesh of Haku's neck and groaned out his own need. He was barely able to keep from ripping his trousers as he tugged at zipper along with pushing Haku's jeans down his legs. He took the time to remove the shoes and socks from his feet before pressing forward against the newly naked body.

A bit of spit on his palm was the only lubricant he possessed. If he had been thinking, he would have taken them to his office. But, even that short distance seemed too far considering the state he was in. Their bodies collapsed to the thin carpeting of the floor, Itachi having at least a small bit of mental acuity to press his saliva damp fingers inside the warm body beneath him. 

Haku arched beneath him, stretching his arms above his head and whimpering out another plea. He wasn't even inside him yet and he could already feel the strange tugging sensation as his sexual energy was siphoned away.

Any thought of pulling away left him and he shoved Haku's thighs up and out so to reveal the pink pucker. He sounded more like an animal than a man as he shoved himself inside, feeling the resistance and ignoring it. Both of them groaned, though he imagined Haku felt less of pleasure and more of discomfort. There was nothing that could be done at that point, even he had wanted to. 

His hips began a hard, pounding rhythm, need completely overtaking him. Thin fingers clawed at his shoulders and he opened his eyes to see Haku's eyes, still black with his hunger, staring straight into him. There was so much need mirrored back at him. It was a near reflection of the own boiling desperation that had remained inside him for the past six months.

He was certain bruises would be left on Haku's flesh as he gripped his shoulders and tugged him so their chests pressed together in an almost seamless line. Their lips met and for a moment, the insane need to fuck abated. It passed as quickly as it came and with its passing, brought the returned need. Their lips parted and need returned.

Itachi shoved Haku back to the floor and lifted his hips so that the only part of him touching the ground was his shoulders and head. Haku howled, the sound driving him into a near frenzy as he began pounding inside him once more. His nails dug blood furrows into narrow hips as he felt the end approaching. He pounded even harder into the flesh surrounding him, desperately seeking something that seemed almost out of his reach—teasing him with each inward thrust.

Did he scream or was it Haku? The tugging at his soul seemed to increase and he threw back his head, causing his hair to flutter around his shoulders like a dark flag. His body pulsed with hard contractions and he remained hovering in almost painful bliss as he was sucked dry of his sexual energy.

As he collapsed on the body beneath him, his breath heaved raggedly and he clutched desperately to Haku's shaking frame. It was different from before. He felt almost empty as he struggled to keep from crushing his partner with his weight. "Haku?"

Haku wrapped his arms around Itachi and continued to quiver. When he finally lifted his head, his eyes were clear, having returned to their normal hazel. His lips parted, but not sound escaped.

For a moment, he thought he might pull away, but instead, he pressed closer to him. His legs wrapped around him and kept Itachi on him. "Stay."

"Are you alright?" He frowned at how raspy his voice was, like he had not had a drink in days.

His vision doubled and he shuddered as he pressed their brows together. This was different from before. At least before, he had the ability to remain conscious. At this rate, he would lose Haku again. If that happened, he doubted even Kisame's skill would be able to find him.

"Don't go," he whispered as the edges of his vision began to grow hazy.

If Haku said anything in response, he did not hear it. Fighting the pull of darkness was an impossible feat and one he failed to rebel against, all the while cursing his weakness and resigning himself to losing Haku again.

oOo

Warmth surrounded Itachi and he fought against the pull that urged him abandon the warmth and comfort of sleep. Whatever it was that urged him back from darkness would not relent and his eyes fluttered open. When he opened his eyes fully, he groaned upon realizing that the sun light falling directly across his eyes was the culprit.

He swallowed and groaned when his mouth and throat felt like dry sandpaper. Even on the worst alcohol bender in his youth, he could never recall feeling this drained. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it and struggled to his feet, immediately recognizing the room as his own.

Easing his parched throat was the driving force in his struggled movements. The bathroom had never seemed so far away as he stumbled along, using the wall as a much needed support. He groaned in relief and nearly collapsed in exhaustion as he turned the taps on the sink and began to slurp up the water in frantic movements.

As he drank from the water, the fog cleared and his memory gradually returned. He recalled the anticipation of seeing Haku again followed by the frantic fucking that occurred in the employee only hall. After that was nothing but darkness.

He lifted his gaze to the mirror positioned above the sink. The man who stared back looked to be little more than a ghost. Dark shadows smudged beneath his eyes and his skin would have looked more appropriate on a vampire than a human. He wiped at his lips, brushing away clinging drops of water and continued to stare.

The muscles of his jaw clenched and released and he pulled back a fist before plowing it forward in a show of surprising strength considering his condition. There was no stopping the rise of anger. Haku was gone from his life once more. The anger began to multiply inside him. When was the last time he had felt such furious emotions? When he was pulled from his business class by his college counselor and told than his parents were dead? Today rivaled that nightmarish day as the worst in his memory.

Drops of crimson dripped from his knuckles and splashed on the white porcelain of the sink. He had always been so good at keeping all those extreme emotions inside him and now they were bursting through in uncontrollable waves. Screams built in his throat as he fought desperately to tamp them down.

He slumped to his knees as his strength gave out, hands hanging lifelessly over the edge of the sink. A gasp of shock drew his attention and he turned exhausted eyes to the figure standing in the doorway leading from the bedroom to the bathroom. The slender man standing there seemed just as in shock as him—lips parted, but no sound escaping.

Itachi was the first to recover, though only barely. "Haku?"

"What have you done to yourself?" asked Haku as he shook free of his own shock.

He did not answer, but sat in silence as Haku rushed to cradle his hand, cleaning out the small bits of broken mirror. Seeing him sitting with him on the bathroom floor did not feel real. Haku had always left him and yet here he was, plucking glass from his knuckles.

"Why are you here?"

Haku never paused in ministering treatment, though his eyes did lift. "Do you want me to leave?"

A shock of fear rippled through him and he reached out with his uninjured hand to latch onto Haku's shirt. "No."

Haku smiled sweetly, the worry in his face fading a bit. He finished cleaning up the wounds and wrapped a clean bandage over the injured flesh before rising and assisting him to his feet. Itachi stared at him, but allowed himself to be led from the bathroom and back to the bed.

As he was settled on the plush mattress, he stared intently at Haku. "You never answered my question."

"So I didn't." Haku settled near the foot of the bed.

For the longest time, he did not speak and Itachi wondered if he was being purposefully frustrating when he finally ended the silence. "I never stopped thinking of you. Feeding became so hard. I had to force myself to feed. I began to grow weak, refusing to feed until it became desperate or Zabuza forced me to. I returned here because I couldn't help myself. I wasn't planning on using you like I did or even approaching you at all. I just wanted to be near you, but I was so hungry and your energy is so good."

"How long have I been out?"

Haku tilted his head and smiled ruefully. "Three days."

He could not stop his eyes from widening. Three days seemed impossible. "What happened?"

A guilty look flashed across Haku's face, causing him to duck his head so that his long hair slid down and hide his features. "I took a bit more energy than I intended. That's why you're so weak. I apologize."

"How did you get me home?"

"Naruto helped. He's kept your brother at bay until you were well enough to deal with him as well."

Itachi chuckled dryly. He imagined Sasuke was quite the handful. If Naruto was keeping him in line, that meant the two of them were communicating at least.

He watched as Haku fidgeted from where he sat. So many questions burned in his mind, but the one he was most desperate to see answered was the only one that mattered. "Why did you stay?"

Haku clenched his fingers in the material of the coverlet. "I stayed because I wanted to. There are a million reasons why I should have left, but I couldn't. I wanted to stay."

The words were like a balm to his soul. "I'm glad."

Haku shook his head and wrapped his arms around his knees, looking more like a lost child than a grown man. "You're glad, but you don't understand what it will mean. You'll be glad to be rid of me when you fully understand."

He knew the reason for Haku's despair. Sex.

It was the one part of Haku that could never be his alone. Incubi needed to feed and could only do so through intercourse. No human, no matter how strong his sexual energy could be enough to satisfy the hunger of an incubus. He would be lying to himself if he said he was not jealous of the thought of other men and women having access to Haku's body. He was human and as such, privy to all the emotions that came with that.

But he wanted Haku so much more. Was it simply obsession or some abnormal side effect of the pheromones? He was not sure, but he could bear it if Haku's affection was his alone.

"I understand more than you realize," he said.

Haku blinked slowly, before laughing bitterly. "Do you truly? My body can never be yours alone. Is that something you could bear?"

Itachi leaned forward, his hand wrapping tightly around Haku's wrist. "I don't care. I'll fuck you after you're finished with them so that you won't remember their faces."

Haku cocked his head and stared at Itachi intently. "Then, you'll have an easy job, because I never remember the faces of people whose energy I've taken."

"Even mine?" he asked.

"You're the exception."

Itachi gave a tug to Haku's wrist and pulled him toward where he rested. "Am I?"

Haku nodded and shifted close, pressing his face to Itachi's chest. "You don't know what you're getting into," he whispered.

He tightened his arms around Haku. "I understand fully."

"I'm going to have to feed in a day or two. Are you sure you can allow me to go to another's arms."

Itachi lifted a hand and fisted tightly at Haku's hair, forcing his head back and pressing his lips to the long throat revealed. "You aren't going to another person's arms. You're using them. If I recall what you told me, they are nothing but a hamburger to you."

Haku struggled for a moment before relaxing against him. "It won't last. You'll grow tired of having to share my body with others."

"Do you believe that?" he asked, loosing the tension in Haku's hair.

Haku smiled sadly. "Why do you think incubi and succubae never mate on a permanent basis? Jealousy will always come."

He knew it was true, because he already felt it. It was different with Haku. The thought of leaving Haku, even for an instant never occurred to him. "I won't leave you...because you're mine."

Haku pulled back and stared at him. "You say that now, but..."

Not giving Haku a chance to retort, his hand lifted and fingers pressed to Haku's lips. "Then, I'll just have to convince you."

He didn't expect Haku to believe him fully, but it was a positive sign that Haku stayed. His incubus lover was just as affected by this thing between them as he was. That he was not fighting hard to leave was enough for now.

"Stay, and let me prove it to you."

Indecision flickered across Haku's face before he slumped where he sat on the bed. "This will hurt us both."

"Only if you let it." Itachi pulled Haku against him once more and buried the jealousy he felt. He would not allow it to eat away at what he felt. There really was no name for the emotions running through him, or at least not one he could recall. The word love seemed paltry when he thought of it. 

Need. Obsession. Desperation.

All those things and more were what he felt. Maybe they were what it meant to love something. He was not sure, but the hunger he felt for Haku's touch was enough to eclipse the jealousy that sparked inside him.

"Stay with me."

Haku sighed and finally relented. "I'll stay for as long as you want me."

He smiled in satisfaction. He would prove to Haku that what they had was worth suffering the pain of him being an incubus. It would not be an easy thing, but the pain would only make the pleasure all the sweeter, and that was enough for him. Whatever else came, would come.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who commented or kudoed. It is much appreciated. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. :)


End file.
